


Stewing

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Heartily" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  I suppose I should apologize for maligning Sam, but it was just too fun not to.  Extra points to anyone who gets the movie reference. *grin*





	Stewing

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Heartily" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I suppose I should apologize for maligning Sam, but it was just too fun not to. Extra points to anyone who gets the movie reference. *grin*

Aragorn sighed, and put down his spoon, sharing a glance with Boromir. They were both heartily sick of rabbit stew. Not that Sam wasn't a good cook--in fact, he was excellent--but rabbit stew every night was starting to get tiresome.

Admittedly, it wasn't entirely Sam's fault--they hadn't seen much game in days. And greens were scarce in this part of the country; yet Sam seemed to find potatoes wherever he went. Stewed rabbit with potatoes for lunch and likely the same for dinner.

Boromir's comment was gloomy. "The least he could do is use a new rabbit!"


End file.
